casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Casualty
(full list) |airing=6 September 1986 - present}} Casualty is the long running hospital drama set in the emergency department of Holby City Hospital. It is one of the longest running British television shows, having been on air for over 30 years. Casulaty's sister show, Holby City, has been on air since 1999 and has aired almost 800 episodes across 17 series, whereas Casualty had only aired 400 by the end of its 17th series. This is due to the fact that earlier series of Casualty ''contained far fewer episodes when every since the 4th in ''Holby City has contained 52. Casualty's exterior shots were mainly filmed outside the Ashely Down Centre in Bristol from 1986 until 2002 when they moved to the Centre of Bristol for just over 9 years. Then in 2011 Casualty celebrated its 25th birthday following that for the Bristol finale they filmed the ED catching fire and exploding. After 25 years in Bristol, Casualty moved to its new home at the Roath Lock Studios in Cardiff where it is currently filmed today. Series Casualty has been on air since 1986. It currently features thirty series. Derek Thompson who portrays Charlie Fairhead is the only cast member to have been in Casualty since the start and continues to play him today. The programme is usually transmitted on Saturday nights, although for a period in the late 1980s and early '90s it switched to Fridays. The first two series each consisted of 15 episodes; series 3 ran for 10 episodes (although one of those episodes was postponed following the death of its guest star, Roy Kinnear); series 4, 5 and 6 were 12, 13, and 15 episodes long respectively. The final episode of series 6, which focused on a plane crash, was postponed until February 1992, after being initially scheduled for transmission on 20 December 1991 - one day before the 3rd anniversary of the Lockerbie disaster. When the show moved back to Saturday nights in September 1992, the series length was extended to 24 episodes per year, and placed in a pre-watershed slot at approximately 8pm. This initially caused some controversy due to the graphic and controversial nature of some of the storylines. In 1997-8, the episode number was increased again, with 26 episodes (including two 75-minute specials) making up series 12. Subsequent series each saw an increase in episodes; series 13 ran for 28 episodes, series 14 ran for 30 episodes, series 15 ran for 36 episodes, series 16 and 17 ran for 40 episodes and series 18 ran for 46 episodes. Since 2004, popularity of the show resulted in a switch from a traditional seasonal format (which had progressed from three months in its early years to around seven months by 2001) to an almost year-round production and transmission, as each series from series 19 (2004/5) to 25 (2010/11) has lasted for 48 episodes. However, this figure was dropped to 42 for series 26, with no summer break, which was related to production moving from Bristol to Cardiff. Series 27 consists of 44 episodes – an increase of 2 episodes on the previous series and returned to 48 for series 28. In addition, from series 26, the show also began broadcasting in August of their respective years, rather than start in September. Current cast : See also: Current characters of Casualty *Amanda Mealing as Connie Beauchamp, the Clinical Lead of Holby ED and a senior consultant *Jaye Griffiths as Elle Gardner, the Deputy Clinical Lead of Holby ED and a consultant *Derek Thompson as Charlie Fairhead, an emergency nurse practitioner and senior charge nurse *William Beck as Dylan Keogh, a consultant *Charles Venn as Jacob Masters, a senior staff nurse and Clinical Nurse Manager *Cathy Shipton as Lisa "Duffy" Duffin, a senior ward sister *George Rainsford as Ethan Hardy, a registrar *Crystal Yu as Lily Chao, a registrar *Chelsea Halfpenny as Alicia Munroe, an F2 junior doctor *Amanda Henderson as Robyn Miller, a staff nurse *Jamie Davis as Max Walker, a porter *Azuka Oforka as Louise Tyler, a staff nurse *Tony Marshall as Noel Garcia, a receptionist *Michael Stevenson as Iain Dean, a paramedic *Jason Durr as David Hide, a staff nurse Cast gallery Amanda_Mealing2.jpg|Amanda Mealing Connie Beauchamp|link=Amanda Mealing Jaye_Griffiths_2017_NTAs.png|Jaye Griffiths Elle Gardner|link=Jaye Griffiths Williambeck.jpg|William Beck Dylan Keogh|link=William Beck Georgerainsford.jpg|George Rainsford Ethan Hardy|link=George Rainsford Crystal_Yu_2017.png|Crystal Yu Lily Chao|link=Crystal Yu Chelseahalfpenny.jpg|Chelsea Halfpenny Alicia Munroe|link=Chelsea Halfpenny Cathy_Shipton_2017_NTAs.png|Cathy Shipton Lisa "Duffy" Duffin|link=Cathy Shipton DerekThompson.jpg|Derek Thompson Charlie Fairhead|link=Derek Thompson Amanda Henderson.png|Amanda Henderson Robyn Miller|link=Amanda Henderson Chuky-venn.jpg|Charles Venn Jacob Masters|link=Charles Venn Azuka_Oforka.jpg|Azuka Oforka Louise Tyler|link=Azuka Oforka Jasondurr.jpg|Jason Durr (David Hide)|link=Jason Durr Michaelstevenson.png|Michael Stevenson Iain Dean|link=Michael Stevenson Jamie_Davis.jpg|Jamie Davis Max Walker|link=Jamie Davis Tony_Marshall.jpg|Tony Marshall Noel Garcia|link=Tony Marshall List of episodes : Main article: List of episodes List of series Category:TV shows